


rays of sunshine

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: The sun is shining brightly, Itama has some time for himself and his soulmate is finally coming back to him.
Relationships: Senju Itama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Kudos: 22





	rays of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> _My heart was begging for soulmate - fluff. I'm not sorry._

The sun was shining brightly from their place in the sky, rays of sunshine tickling Itama’s nose softly. The young man was nestled between blooming sunflowers, his hands casually brushing through strands of grass. A small smile was playing on his lips, warmth and a content feeling flooding every cell of his body. 

It wasn’t often that he could indulge himself in such lazy activities. Most of his days consisted of treating injuries, constant arguing with thick-headed nurses and remembering his brothers to take care of themselves. He loved living in this newly built village and he wouldn’t want to miss the newly won peace it brought with it, but he enjoyed what little time he had for himself.

The young Senju thought back to the lovely dream he had that night. Little snippets of his soulmate’s day playing before his closed eyes.

 _His soulmate_ was finally coming back from a month-long mission. This night’s dream was full of fire country’s big trees and Itama had smelled the familiar scent of sunshine, smoke and forest. He loved that his soulmate noticed all those little things about his surroundings. But on the other hand, it wasn’t farfetched. 

The man, Itama came to love over the years, was a user of the sharingan and a good one at that. If rumors were to be believed the red eye could record everything, from the tiniest particle of dust to the furthest away bird – they saw it all, and sometimes Itama wished, that he could see it, too.

Another smile played on his dry lips and he languidly stretched his limbs before slowly sitting up. He flinched, surprised, as he opened his eyes and met the thoughtful gaze of Izuna Uchiha. Where did the man come from? How long was he sitting there? Was Itama so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn’t even heard the other man arrive? What a shinobi he was. His father must be disappointed. 

Itama looked at the other man, fascinated by the rapid changing of expressions on his face. As Izuna decided on an expression which told Itama nothing about his feelings, he let his eyes wander over the Uchiha’s body, searching for hidden injuries which demanded to be treated. “I’m not injured,” Izuna said quietly.

Itama looked up at the soft-spoken words, and he couldn’t help but to drink in every little detail on the Uchiha’s face. _He was beautiful._

A slender nose, a little scar in his left eyebrow which was begging to be traced with a fingertip, the subtle twitch at the corners of his lips – Itama stared, putting all the little details in a treasure chest in his mind, the images carefully stored away forever. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Izuna whispered, his face sad and vulnerable and Itama’s heart constricted painfully in his chest. He wanted Izuna to smile again, to see the childish joy which followed the Uchiha everywhere he went.

“Would you have cared if I did?” Itama asked with a smile, taking one of Izuna’s calloused hands in his. 

“I would –“, Izuna began, but Itama pressed a finger on his lips, stopping the Uchiha from telling a lie he couldn’t take back.

“You never even threw me a glance. You wouldn’t have cared, Izuna and it’s okay.”

A tear was slowly sliding down Izuna’s cheek and Itama brushed it away softly. “You can begin caring now.” The smile never left his face and Izuna squeezed his hand, determination settling on his handsome features.

“I’ll care for you until the day I die. _I promise,“_ he said and Itama couldn’t help but laugh joyfully. His heart felt like floating, every nerve in his body was tingling and he threw himself at his beloved soulmate.

He knocked the breath out of the Uchiha and they landed backwards on the grass, between Itama’s favorite flowers and the sun was still shining brightly and never before had he felt so _happy_. Both of them were grinning, their cheeks hurting and their mouths only a breath apart. As their lips touched for the first time, Itama knew that waiting for his soulmate to find him was the best decision of his life.


End file.
